


Pieces of Paper in the Wind

by narry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love narry so much sigh, the other boys are not in this at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Niall had to describe Harry in one word, he would probably say ‘quirky’ and he wouldn’t want him any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Paper in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i haven't written anything in like 400 years and when I finally do post something it's super crappy. I am pretty sure I forgot how to write anything that isn't nonfiction. CURSE YOU FRESHMAN HONORS ENGLISH!!!  
> anyway this is based off a [post](http://caramelfringe.tumblr.com/post/60943876846/goldenmines-louis-and-harry-started-leaving) on tumblr (the post is larry but I changed it oops)

If Niall had to describe Harry in one word, he would probably say ‘quirky’.

 

Straight after that, words like ‘lovely’ and ‘perfect’ and ‘absolutelyfuckingwonderful’ would tumble out, but quirky would most likely be his first answer.

 

And really, that is the best word to describe his boyfriend. He’s nineteen years old, six feet of nothing but hard muscle with a jawline that could cut diamonds and a burning gaze that would make anyone drop to their knees for him, but he’s also got dimples and curls to put Shirley Temple to shame and a giant fucking butterfly tattooed over his stomach and he wears flowers or brightly colored bandanas in his hair on a regular basis. He’s the perfect mix of ‘handsomeveryhot’ and ‘youresoadorableletmecuddleyou’ and Niall wouldn’t want him any different.

 

-

 

It was Harry who started the post-it note thing, naturally.

 

It started as something practical, Harry scribbling down little reminders like ‘pick up some milk for my crotchety flatmate’s tea’ or ‘make sure ni wears a sweater if it’s snowing out’ and then sticking them to places where he wouldn’t forget them. Niall contemplated for a little while about why Harry couldn’t do something normal like pin a shopping list to the fridge but it was these little things that the younger boy did that made Niall love him so much.

 

Niall starts having fun with it, leaving his own brand of slightly less practical notes. He scribbles out ‘hey sexy ;)’ and sticks it to the bathroom mirror one morning when he has to be at work earlier than most people have to wake up; sticks a coupon for a free blowjob, complete with crudely drawn picture of a dick, to his forehead when he falls asleep on the couch; warns him to ‘beware of monsters aka louis bc he’s coming over today!!!’.

 

And neither of them know who started it, but soon the practical reminders and funny little messages morphed seamlessly into sentimental gestures. Niall opens his lunch one day at work to find a sandwich wrapped in plastic with a pink sticky note reading ‘just a reminder that i love you, h’ and Niall retaliates by sticking one to the stove that reads ‘i couldn’t do anything without you ~~especially cook~~ ;)’.

 

And one day Niall comes home, completely exhausted and wanting nothing more than to fall into Harry’s arms and sleep for about a week, to find a bright orange post-it stuck to the door. He peels it off and reads ‘When we first met I honestly had absolutely no clue how important you’d become to me’ in Harry’s neat script. He can’t stop the fond grin that worms its way onto his face as he unlocks the door and walks inside. He takes his jacket off and goes over to the closet to put it inside but stops when he sees another vibrantly colored tacked to the shelve. ‘your smile is worth a million suns and you make my everyday worth living’.

 

“Harry?” he calls out but he doesn’t receive an answer.

 

He makes his way upstairs to their bedroom, finding more notes with varying degrees of sappy poetic waxed upon them until he reaches their room. Harry’s sitting in the center of their bed, a barely-contained smile tugging at his full lips. Niall can’t stop a grin from automatically claiming his face as he walks over and sits in front of Harry.

 

“Hey baby,” he smiles. “What’s with all the sap...you’re like a pine tree.”

 

Harry laughs at the predictably horrible joke and says, “Wait, there’s one more.”

 

Niall smiles and leans back on his hands, watching as Harry leans over to grab the last post-it on the pad. He produces a pen from somewhere in his hair and scribbles something before hastily peeling it off and sticking it to Niall’s chest.

 

Niall peels it off and turns it so it can be read. It says ‘marry me?’

 

Niall’s eyes widen and he slowly looks up to see Harry holding a golden ring delicately between his fingers, grinning hopefully.

 

Niall doesn’t answer, but the searing kiss he drags Harry into is answer enough.

 

-

  
And at their wedding, when Harry pulls a post-it note with the words ‘i do’ out of his crisp, white suit pocket and sticks it to Niall’s forehead instead of vocalising his answer, the blonde can’t help but thing yeah he’s quirky, but i wouldn’t want him any other way.


End file.
